


I Suggest

by Ihavelikenolife



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash is an Asshole, Harley Keener centric, It might be an AU but i don't actually know, No superheroing, Peter has like one line, and a bully, snippet of a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavelikenolife/pseuds/Ihavelikenolife
Summary: Living in New York with Tony Stark as temorary guardian isn't bad. New Kid syndrome tricking poeple into liking you ain't bad either. Bullies however, they are bad and they get to pay. Assholes like Flash are worth maybe getting a three-day expultion for.





	I Suggest

Tony is a generous person and anyone who says otherwise are stupid. Name another person who recognizes higher learning ability and therefor takes a kid into their home so they can be challenged more in their everyday life. Bet you can’t think of anyone. 

 

Living in New York for most of the year wasn’t much to complain about. Harley only wished he could see his mom and sister more often than he does, but what can one do when you have school. Having someone a year younger than you around weren’t too bad either. Peter and his friends again are cool. They might not see each other that much at school because of that one-year difference, but all was cool. 

 

Going to the same school as Peter meant also knowing about Flash and having sworn to not tell Tony unless it got really really really bad. Which, depending on who you asked, had already happened. Flash is a major asshole, nothing more or less. He has some intelligence, but not much. At least Flash was smart enough to not do anything to Peter when Harley was around, but that again also meant Harley had no proof and couldn’t tell anyone anyway. 

 

Being a year older than them meant seeing them at school maybe an hour a day. Harley wasn’t the most popular, but everyone knew who he was after he got transferred in the middle of last year's school year. The new kid syndrome he liked to call it. Everyone talking about you and wanting to befriend you. It was nice, better than people just giving him curious looks and ignoring him. Harley really did have no problem getting friends in all his classes, however it seemed everyone had this mutual understanding that if he could he would use the free time between classes with Peter. 

 

Not that it was a lot of time, but yeah. It was also no secret that the kind of popular Harley would fuck you up if he caught you bullying anyone. You pushed a kid near him and he would punch you in the face and reveal your deepest darkest secrets. He just had a knack for knowing how to take a person down. All of this meant detention though. Disciplinary issues they called it when Tony asked about it. Harleys temporary guardian was not happy with the answer or the number of detentions. 

 

Serving the last day of the latest detention Principal Morita came by as it ended. 

“Harley, can I speak with you for a second? It won’t take long” 

“Sure, what’s up Morita?” The principal gave a little eyeroll. 

“I’m just here to warn you that you need to at least have a longer time period between your detentions”, Principal Morita gave him a meaningful look before he continued. “If you continue at this rate someone's parents will complain and we will have to expel you for at least a three-day period” 

“I’ll try, but you should probably teach the kids here not to be stupid bullies. That might work faster” 

 

Morita just gave him the look before exhaling and telling him he was free to go. Harley gave a mock salute before turning around. 

His relationship with the principal was hard to explain. Harley was a great student most of the time, did all his assignments, aced tests, weren’t too bad in the more physical classes and got along great with most of the student body. Most of it being a big clue. Bullies got what they deserved and it seemed Morita agreed most of the time and wouldn’t give Harley detention is he didn’t have to. Harley would be called into his office after an ‘incident’ and they would talk. A little about what happened and that if it hadn’t been for the punching, he wouldn’t even have detention and that in the future please refrain from that. Other than that they filled the rest of the mandatory talking to time talking about something else; like news stories, what was happening around school or different gossip. It was a fun relationship. 

 

The little talk they had now meant Harley had missed all means of transport for half an hour and he did not want to walk to SI. So he roamed the halls of the school. He could call Happy and beg him to do a pick up at the school, but Harley didn’t want to bug him today. He walked towards the hall where most of the after-school clubs were. Most of them again were finished for the day or even the week. Chess and the GSA club were still going. They didn’t end before another hour or so. He considered poking his head into the GSA, he was member after all, but decided against it. Hearing about other people having crushes and not knowing what to do reminded him to much of his own predicament. 

 

He took a right down the next corridor only to stop in his tracks. Flash was standing close to Peter. Peter, with Flash’s hand on his neck couldn’t really do anything. From where he stood it looked like Flash was saying something to Peter; and knowing him it probably wasn’t anything nice. It didn’t take Harley long to plaster the fakest of smiles on his face and walk over to the two. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t Eugene Thompson! Long time wish I didn’t see you!” 

“What do you want trailer trash?” 

“Oh you know, was just walking around after detention and saw you and Peter. And you know, thought to myself ‘that a weird way to have a conversation, if you choke the other person, they usually have a hard time responding” the fake smile stayed on Harley face. 

“Relax hick, were just having a friendly conversation where I remind Penis Parker here that he isn’t all that special. After all lying isn’t good for school spirit” Flash hadn’t looked over at Harley since he first interrupted the bullying. 

“Is that so? Well I suggest you take your hands off him before I break them for you.” 

 

Flash didn’t let go of Peter, but turned to face Harley now. 

“Really? And how are you going to that? We are in the city now, not your incest filled countryside; you don’t know how things work around here. You aren’t rich enough to lay a hand on me” 

 

If Harley had cared about his opinion the comments might have stung, but he didn’t and Flash was still choking Peter. Flash didn’t look so brave as Harleys fake smile disappeared into a bored look. Harley decided not to give any warning before he punched the arm that was choking Peter and took the hand in a fluid motion. He turned Flash completely away from Peter and started pulling his fingers backwards. 

 

“You’re right, we are in the city now. You ought to know that that is the only reason I didn’t punch you in the face. On the countryside we aren’t so ‘fraid of the broken noses. But when you have nothing going for you, you have to have face they can operate on in the future and I've heard it’s much harder when it’s already been broken.” Flash whimpered as Harley continued to pull his fingers backwards. His knees even buckled under him. Looking down at him Harley plastered the fake smile on again and continued talking. 

 

“Now I suggest you stay away from Peter and keep your ugly to yourself and if I see you in a situation like this again your nose isn’t the only thing I am going to break. Clear?” 

 

Flash just nodded and Harley let go. He looked over to Peter who looked both grateful and embarrassed. 

 

“Come on Pete, let’s call Happy so we can continue our project at SI” 

 

Peter took his outstretched hand and they walked outside. Settling down on a bench outside they shot Happy a text. 

 

“Thanks for that” Peter almost whispered. 

“No problem Underoos, I know you can handle that yourself, but I have this problem where I have to butt in everywhere.” Harley wrapped an arm around Peter while they waited for their ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked and feedback appreciated :)


End file.
